Ball Pit
by shecat105
Summary: Based on the tumblr post: "Do not picture your OTP having a kid and losing said kid in a ball pit." Not my personal OTP but I instantly thought of these two when I read that. No regrets.


Looking at the two from the outside, you wouldn't think Kyle and Eric would be the couple to ever raise a child. Hell, if you knew them personally you wouldn't think they would be the couple to ever raise a child. And yet, here they are, sitting in Burger King eating lunch with their happy three year old adopted daughter, Maria.

Eric first suggested the idea of a child. It took him an entire year to convince Kyle he could be trusted with a kid. It was the moment Kyle saw Eric's care and gentle hands with Stan and Wendy's baby, that his doubts melted away. It was only months later when they took home little baby Maria. Neither realized at first how tightly that little ball of poop had them wrapped around her finger.

"Can I go play?" Maria asks her fathers in that way she knows they can't deny.

"Sure."

"What? No way! She still has food to eat," Eric opposes through a mouthful of chewed burger.

Kyle scowls at his husband's table manners, "She ate her burger, there's only the fries left."

"And if she doesn't eat them she'll be a twig like you," the larger man nudged the small packet of french fries closer to his daughter, "Eat those up and then you can play."

Maria simply shrugs and obeys, shoving two french fries in her little jaws to get through them faster.

"That's no worse than being a pig like you," Kyle counters half-heartedly. He leaves the discussion there, knowing better than to argue with Eric about food. He eats like a horse, but his diet is leagues better than his childhood. Kyle and Maria had to double team him in begging to even stop here for food.

"I'm done!" Maria announces a few minutes later, arms in the air in victory, "Can I go play?"

"Sure thing, cupcake," Eric ruffles her hair as she gets up and runs towards the ball pit, jumping in to send balls flying around.

Kyle watches Maria distractedly, his fingers twirling with Eric's as he continues to shove his own french fries into his maw. Eric notices his husband's distanced look and swallows before questioning. "What're you thinking about?"

The smaller man blinks for a moment before answering, "Maybe we should take that vacation." Kyle turns to face Eric, his natured eyes sparkling the way Eric loves, "You were right. We do need to get away. Maybe a water park or something. You know, someplace Maria would have a blast at."

Eric smirks widely, taking the twiddling hand into his, "You'd go to a water park? With all those kids in the water? Knowing what they're doing?" Kyle groans inwardly and Eric chuckles loudly at him, "Nah, we don't have to do that. The idea was for _all _of us to enjoy it, remember?"

"We'll keep thinking about it then," Kyle broke his hand away and tapped his partner's playfully as he rose to his feet, "I'm going to use the bathroom. Be right back."

Eric relaxes back into the booth as his husband walks away. He smirks again, knowing he's not being very subtle staring at the man's ass. The heavy man shoves the last of his fries in his mouth, glancing back towards Maria trying to stack balls atop each other in the pit. He sighs and closes his eyes to imagine his little family embarking on some vacation. The packing, the driving, the checking in, the unpacking...and a few sexy Jew kisses along the way.

"Eric?"

Kyle's voice startles him back to Burger King. "Uh, yeah?"

The redhead leans against the table, fingers tapping irritably, "Where's Maria?"

"In the ball pit," Eric says matter-of-factly and points behind him with his thumb.

"Really?" Kyle crosses his arms together, red eyebrows knitting together. Eric thought he looked rather adorable like that. "Because I don't see anyone in the ball pit."

Eric whipped his head around, scanning the pit for his daughter. He slid out of the booth and stood at the edge of the pit, "Maria?"

"She's not there."

"Maria!" Eric falls to his knees and starts digging among the balls.

Kyle glares at Eric's back, "You couldn't keep an eye on her for one minute! One minute, Eric!"

"Shut up, Kyle!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" The shorter man paces, his hands reaching up for his hair, "You lost her. I can't believe you lost her!"

"I didn't lose her! She's probably hiding," Eric defends weakly, "Maria! This isn't funny. Come out now!"

"Eric, I swear to God, if something happens to her I'm going to-" Kyle cuts himself off, not even sure of what he wants to say.

The bigger man stands and faces his partner, "You're going to what, Kyle? How about instead of blaming me you help me look for her!"

Kyle's hands curl in front of his face in frustration at Eric and fear for Maria. He lets out a growl as he turns to look around in the other playsets. He looks in an enclosed slide before looking back, "You know this wouldn't happen if you hadn't taken those damn night shifts."

Eric sends his own groan to the ceiling, "What does that have to do anything?"

Kyle awkwardly fits into a climbing tube, his voice echoing against the plastic, "You fell asleep the moment I walked away."

"I wasn't asleep."

"You were too! I woke you up!"

Eric rolls his eyes, still searching the ball pit, "My eyes were just closed."

Kyle chuckles sarcastically, "Oh, is that what you're calling it?"

"Damn it, shut the hell up, Jew!"

"Do _not_ go there with me, fatass!" the redhead shouts through a clear plastic dome.

Eric rose up to meet Kyle's eyes, "I went there! You big fucking Jew!"

"Eric," the shorter growls, "I'm warning you."

The larger man sneers, "What are you going to do? Tell your bitch Jew-mom on me?"

"_That's it!_" Kyle crawls back down the sequence of tubes. It's a bit slower than he likes and knows Eric is sniggering at his struggles. The moment he's free, Kyle charges Eric into the ball pit. He gains his footing and pelts the larger body with hollow plastic balls.

"Ow! Ay! Stop it! Ow! Stop it, Kyle! Damn it I said stop! Ah!" Eric scrambles out of Kyle's reach before regaining his own footing. Kyle throws another ball and hits Eric between the eyes. It catches both off guard and they stand frozen for half a minute before the smaller begins laughing. Eric can't help but laugh with him.

However their predicament catches up with them quickly. Both men race out of the ball pit, stumbling out of the playroom. They freeze again in shock. Maria stares back at them, confused by their fear stricken faces.

"I went potty," she states.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kyle asks rather calmly.

"You were gone and Daddy was sleeping," she explains. Her thumb connects with her teeth to chew on the nail.

Kyle smirks at Eric as the larger rolls his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Burger King? Because there was a Burger King in my hometown with a ball pit. That's why. It's now a family restaurant. I miss that ball pit...<strong>


End file.
